


Time to burn

by ao_no_uma



Series: No fear [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, ChirpBaze, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, basically rewritten movie, during Rogue One, spiritassasin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_uma/pseuds/ao_no_uma
Summary: Continuation of “Don’t let go now”.The story of Baze, Chirrut and their son Xiang continues to the events of Rogue One.





	Time to burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello back! Despite its efforts uni didn't kill me <3
> 
>    
> “Jixiang” means “lucky” in Chinese.

A clang of credit dropped into a fractured clay bowl. That’s tomorrow’s breakfast for them three.

‘May the Force of others guide you safely!’

Another clang. That’s for dinner.

Nearly a year ago stormtroopers had attacked Temple of the Kyber again. This time soldiers had expelled all Guardians from the sanctuary and robbed kyber crystals stored inside the Temple. Majority of monks lost their lives trying to hold back the assault. Among them was master Torlon who had killed twenty troopers before he got fatal hit and cursed the Empire with his last breath. Chirrut forced Xiang to flee as soon as the attack had started so the boy hadn’t seen Torlon’s death, but Baze did. He stared right into man’s eyes as the light in them slowly ebbed and died out forever.

After twelve years of relative peace, disrupted from time to time by clashes of rebels and troopers, Chirrut, Baze and their son had lost home. One more time they were rescued by Tir Kovano; the man had gifted them the codes and chip cards to their old tiny flat before he had flown away from Jedha. The war took his beloved brother away and he decided to leave the moon before it took his family as well.

Yardu still lived in the flat above her office. She did her best to help every NiJedha citizen in need but she was short of equipment as every transport was thoroughly searched and medical equipment was halted. But she always had at least consoling words and a cup of tea for everyone who came to her.

‘Where’s Xiang?’ Chirrut asked.

‘You are the one with Force radar in your head. You tell me where is he’ Baze grumbled in answer, adjusting the grip of his fingers on gun. His weaponry had changed in past years, from concealed blasters to powerful gun he carried all day to keep Chirrut safe while he was spending hours on streets collecting money from generous pilgrims.

Chirrut smirked. ‘You know it’s not how the Force works.’

‘He left to the city after breakfast. I have no idea where is he currently.’

‘I bet he’s somewhere near women bathhouse again peeping around.’

Baze choked on breath and coughed. ‘He what?!’

‘Few days ago Emia dropped by, tugging Xiang by ear and told she caught him nearby women restroom. It doesn’t take much to guess he is to do it again.’

‘Why haven’t I heard about it earlier?!’

Baze drew in a very deep breath and released it with a sigh. Xiang or Chirrut, one of them would be his death very soon.

Chirrut only smiled wider in toothy grin.

‘We still need to tell him, right?’ Baze added quietly, leaning closer to Chirrut. His husband stopped smiling and frowned pensively.

‘I guess so. Even if he isn’t interested in men now, he may be in future, or his sons… You’re right. He’s almost thirteen. It’s high time to give him bees-and-flowers talk’ he added cheerfully and earned Baze’s groan.

‘Sometimes I regret he doesn’t have any sibling. Maybe it would teach him responsibility’ Chirrut mused. Baze pitied it too, but on the other hand, as situation in NiJedha had steadily worsened since Xiang’s birth, perhaps it was better Chirrut hadn’t fallen pregnant again.

Humming, Chirrut picked up the bowl and gathered credits collected inside to the pocket. A sight of blind monk awoke people’s sympathy and helped them to make ends meet for past year.

Chirrut stood up propped against his staff. ‘Let’s go find him. The Force has shifted. I’d better have him around when something happens.’

‘Something?’ Baze arched his brows.

‘The change is coming.’

Baze snorted. ‘For good or for worse?’

‘Change is always good’ Chirrut gave him a smile and found Baze’s hand with his, lacing their fingers together. ‘Come on, my love. Let’s find our boy before we cross our paths with the shard of kyber that has just landed on our moon.’

They strolled through ever-crowded city, Empire’s oppression never ceasing constant stream of pilgrims flowing NiJedha’s streets. Chirrut gracefully passed people by and Baze followed his steps as always.

Chirrut led them across the town toward the Temple. He halted abruptly mid-step and sat on the ground with back propped against the wall of nearest house, near the narrow passageway.

‘He’s in the next alley’ Guardian showed the said street with thumb and lifted his clay bowl and said louder, ‘May the Force of others be with you!’

Baze grunted and rounded the corner to see a group of teenagers painting on walls. When they noticed the big man shading a view of main street all but one boy fled immediately in opposite direction, abandoning buckets of bright red paint on the ground, some of them knocked over, spilling the fluid unsettlingly similar to blood.

Baze stepped closer. He deciphered inscription written in crooked Aurebesh as “Fuck the Empire”, and crossed-out dictator’s emblem under it. Xiang stood by the wall with hands stained with paint, glaring with challenge. Baze grabbed him by the back of his neck like mother felinx carrying her cubs and dragged him out of alley, passing Chirrut still greeting passersby, to shove his son in nearest passage, away from plain sight yet close enough Chirrut could still hear them.

Chirrut and Baze shared a promise not to lie to Xiang. When the boy was old enough they had told him what had happened to Guardians’ acolytes and why he couldn’t become Guardian like his father, aunties and uncles despite his ardent will to join their order. They hadn’t said to what extend children’s death affected them, especially Baze. Xiang saw them tossing in bed because of nightmares many times, however didn’t know what they were about. He didn’t know his fathers’ greatest fear was losing him to the Empire too, that for the whole time they balanced between giving him demanded freedom and dreading for his life. This fear had increased distinctly in past year.

‘Have you lost your mind? Writing slogans while troopers are searching for defected pilot in whole city?!’ Baze hissed still holding Xiang, glaring right at boy’s dark blue eyes. Xiang hold his gaze and scowled back from under unruly fringe but stayed silent. ‘Do you really think you will win against the Empire doing this? You’d sooner get caught, Xiang! You’re putting a loaded blaster to your own head!’

‘I don’t want to just sit and do nothing like you do!’ the boy spat back, wriggling himself out of father’s grip.

‘Xiang’ a single word barked in low, unusually harsh voice by Chirrut was enough to make Xiang shut his mouth and cool down the flame of anger burning in his soul, visible in nightsky-colored eyes.

Baze couldn’t help looking enviously at his husband. He was used to the role of bad father, the one who demanded, lectured and punished when he must, while Chirrut hugged and played with their son, teased Baze for being strict. Yet while Baze sometimes must have scolded him for half an hour to elicit Xiang’s obedience, Chirrut needed only few words to gain the same effect.

‘What your father means, you’re being reckless’ Chirrut went on, his voice deadly serious even though he was smiling at pilgrims dropping coins to the bowl. ‘Leaving graffiti is pointless and will only get you arrested and scare us to death.’

‘So what should I do? You don’t let me join the rebels!’ Xiang opposed.

‘We talked about it, you’re too young’ Baze reminded him.

‘I’m almost thirteen! Callo leaves to join Saw’s partisans and he’s younger than me!’

‘No, Xiang’ Chirrut stated, his tone announcing the end of conversation. The boy opened his mouth to argue but the Guardian yelled at someone in the crowd, ‘Would you trade that necklace for a glimpse into your future?’

A young woman standing in the middle of the street looked around to locate the source of the offer.

‘Yes, I’m speaking to you’ Chirrut crooked his fingers in come-hither motion. The woman finally noticed him, approached and kneeled in front of the him. Baze ushered Xiang behind himself. The boy peeked curiously from behind the arm holding him back.

‘I’m Chirrut Îmwe’ the Guardian gave her a smile.

‘How did you know I was wearing a necklace?’ she asked, visibly shocked by Chirrut’s earlier words.

Chirrut slightly cocked his head to where his husband and son were. ‘What do you know of kyber crystals?’

She considered the question, her eyes roaming on Guardian’s robes and milky eyes. Baze adjusted the grip on his gun, just in case.

‘My father… He said they powered the Jedi lightsabers.”

Chirrut nodded with approval. Before he said anything more a man appeared behind her back looking insisting at her and urged: “Jyn come on, let’s go.”

She pondered and eventually stood up and followed her companion without a word.

‘The strongest stars have hearts of kyber!’ Chirrut called after her, though the couple quickly dissolved in the crowd.

Xiang stepped forward, his sight skimming people, trying to locate the pair.

‘She’s pretty but too old for you’ Baze noted amused. His son turned abruptly, glaring at him. If stare could kill, Xiang would have just commited patricide. Baze cackled. ‘You aren’t very subtle. Was she that kyber shard you mentioned earlier?’ he threw a question in Chirrut’s direction.

‘She shines brightly’ the Guardian nodded.

‘It was kyber? It hummed nicely, but differently from Temple’s crystals’ Xiang interjected.

‘Don’t change the topic, I didn’t forget about the earlier’ Baze growled looking meaningfully at boy's stained hands.

‘Right. We will talk about punishment later’ Chirrut stood up and passed the bowl of credits to Baze. ‘It seems our new friends are going to need my help. Wait here, I’ll be back in a moment’ Chirrut brushed off dust of his robes and turned away.

‘Your lightbow!’ Baze yelled after him but Chirrut already walked away in the same direction the two had left.

‘He’s going into troubles, isn’t he?’ Xiang looked up at Baze who confirmed with usual grunt.

From the part of city Chirrut had gone to came muffled sounds of explosion. Baze let out a very heavy sigh.

‘He is. Let’s go, and don’t even try to run away’ he warned Xiang.

Xiang scoffed, his pride wounded, but obediently followed his father. Noises of another clash between imperial soldiers and insurgents were growing louder with every passed block.

‘We’ll get there faster if we turn here’ the boy pointed at another street than Baze had picked at crossing. Baze grunted with a nod. Xiang rounded the corner with Baze right after him. Just as Chirrut had always been able to locate his husband and son, Xiang could sense where Chirrut was, so Baze trusted his feelings.

The alley was blocked by an old wreck of X-wing, and farther was a group of white silhouettes of stormtroopers barking orders loudly enough to be heard beyond overall clamor. Baze’s ears caught a shout “He’s blind!”.

‘Wait here’ Baze growled and shoved Chirrut’s lightbow he was carrying at Xiang. He eyed the wreck and cautiously crawled under its wing, gun already raised and ready to shot. With ship now behind him Baze saw Chirrut gracefully kicking troopers’ asses, and backup soldiers approaching from opposite end of alley. He kneeled in shooting position, aimed and blazed a volley at soldiers. Chirrut dropped to the ground in surprise but he didn’t get hit.

‘You almost shot me’ Chirrut accused his husband.

‘You’re welcome’ Baze grumbled as he raised from the ground and shot a sole still crawling trooper.

‘Pop!’ Xiang dashed from behind X-wing straight to Chirrut who sat sluggishly on nearest object which turned out to be a trooper’s body. ‘Are you hurt?’

‘I told you to stay back!’ Baze growled but they ignored him.

From behind barrels on the end of street hesitantly appeared tall security droid with Empire emblem on its arm.

‘Clear of hostile’ the robot announced. Baze pointed the gun at droid in pure reflex and it immediately raised hands in surrender. ‘One hostile!’

‘He’s with us!’ the woman they had met not so long before jumped from behind cover too and after her appeared her male companion. They both had cuffed wrists.

‘They’re alright’ Chirrut said, leant against his staff.

Baze reluctantly lowered his gun and stepped back to Chirrut and Xiang. He watched cautiously as the droid freed his masters’ hands from binders.

‘Is he Jedi?’ the man looked at Chirrut, rubbing at sore wrists, after he sent the droid away to their ship.

‘No Jedi anymore on Jedha. Only dreamers, like this fool’ Baze couldn’t stop himself from some mocking. He was prized with Chirrut’s grin and Xiang’s groan.

‘The Force protected me’ Chirrut bit back in playful tone.

‘I protected you!’

‘Can you take us to Saw Gerrera?’ the young woman asked, her voice full of hope, but before anyone answered the harsh order “Hands in the air!” sounded in the alley.

Group of rebels appeared from nowhere and surrounded the group. To each of their five approached a pair of rebels to tie them. Chirrut willingly dropped his lightbow. Baze interpreted it as “we should comply” and though he wasn’t happy he set his weapon on the ground too.

‘Can’t you see we’re no friends of the Empire?’ Chirrut asked as his wrists were bound together. He looked calm but his husband noticed a crease between his brows and head cocked toward Xiang.

The boy was writhing in captors’ grip. ‘Dad!’ he shouted scared, looking at his father for help. Baze only shook his head, and Xiang yielded, still terrified.

A Tognath who seemed to be a leader of the squad stepped forward and spat angry at Jyn’s companion in his native language, ‘Tell that to the one who killed our man.’

Unexpectedly, Jyn joined in, her voice carrying a newfound strength. ‘Anyone who kills me or my friends will answer to Saw Gerrera.’

‘And why is that?’

‘Because I’m the daughter of Galen Erso.’

A sudden wave of hushed whispers erupted among rebels. The Tognath looked unimpressed.

‘Take them.’

He made a gesture and sacks of coarse material were pulled over captives’ heads.

‘Xiang!’ Baze called out to ensure where his son was.

‘I’m here’ the voice come somewhere from Baze’s right. He didn’t need to ask for Chirrut, as he heard his husband fussing, “Are you kidding me? I’m blind!’

*          *

They wandered for many hours, first through noisy streets and later through desert surroundings of NiJedha. Sacks on their heads were thick enough to block any ray of sunlight and prevented determining the direction they were walking in. Baze tried to distinct steps of people around him but he lacked Chirrut’s genial hearing and they all mingled in a single rumble. He clinged to the hope Chirrut stayed alerted and if anything happened he would react.

The procession must have entered a building, the air suddenly turning stale. Bags were roughly pulled off their heads. They were inside some sort of very old temple carved in stone spire, with low ceiling and spacious chambers. Jyn was tugged further and disappeared in a staircase. The rest was shoved inside one prison cell. Cassian tried to fight guard but it only gained him being pushed on the ground and cursed in unknown language. The guard left, closing the door behind him and joined his comrades. Cassian crawled to the door and discreetly checked the door panel.

Chirrut sat heavily by the far wall and raised his hands in front of himself.

‘Jixiang, are you alright?’ he asked with plain worry.

The boy fell on his knees in front of his father and let him check his face with nervous fingers. ‘I’m fine, pop’ he reassured, but his voice was trembling and his eyes were still skimming nervously the cell room. Chirrut petted his hair and kissed on forehead. Baze took a place behind Chirrut and crossed his arms over chestplate.

Chirrut sat back more relaxed now with palms rested on knees, though there was still stiffness in his voice. ‘Are they killers?’ he asked Baze.

‘They are’ Baze confirmed with a nod. ‘But they only kill their enemies. They won’t put a finger on Xiang as long as it doesn’t help their cause.’

The Guardian drew a deep calming breath and let his head fall back against the wall.

‘Are they rebels?’ Xiang threw a glance at men gathered around the table in chamber visible behind the door.

 _No lies._ ‘Yes. They’re rebels you want to join to’ Baze replied, his features still stoic calm like an ancient statue of sandstone.

‘Will they hurt us?’

‘No unless we give them a reason.’

‘Aren’t you really afraid we’ve been taken prisoners?’ Xiang asked with suspicion.

‘Believe me or not, I’ve been in worse prison’ corner of Baze’s mouth lifted in crooked smile.

‘I remember you saying not-marrying me is your worst cage’ Chirrut added with grin. Xiang groaned and rolled his eyes.

Chirrut took another deep breath and his lips started to move with familiar mantra.

‘You pray?’ Baze huffed, half-surprised, half-amused. ‘You pray. He’s praying for the door to open!’

‘It bothers him because he knows it’s possible’ Chirrut explained with tiny innocent smile. Xiang let out pained sigh and moved to Cassian, leaving his fathers bickering. The captain was continuously busy with examining door’s lock, taking an opportunity as the guards paid prisoners no attention, occupied with dejarik.

‘Aren’t you one of them?’ the boy asked.

‘Do you think I’d be there if I were?’ Cassian pointed at the group of rebels, curently booing at player’s risky move.

‘But you’re a rebel, aren’t you?’ Xiang went on, excitement swelling in his chest and eyes gleaming. He was speaking to off-world rebel on a secret mission!

‘None of your business kid’ the man snarled, toying with picklocks plucked from hidden pocket in his boot.

‘Is she your girlfriend?’

Cassian chocked on his breath. ‘Hell no! Don’t you have anything better to do?!’

‘Xiang, stop tormenting poor captain’ Chirrut called his son. The boy reluctantly backed off and slumped in front of father.

‘Close your eyes and tell me what do you feel’ Guardian instructed the boy.

‘Pop, is this really right time for meditation?’

‘What else you have to do right now?’

‘And you were so eager to get caught by Imperials for fighting for freedom’ Baze cut in. Xiang glared at him. It looked ridiculous – skinny boy sitting cross-legged on the floor looking with challenge at fully grown armored man, currently huffing with laughter. Chirrut’s hand found boy’s shoulder and squeezed gently, turning his attention back to the order. Xiang closed his eyes and began muttering soundless prayer with his father.

Cassian caught Baze’s look and nodded with thank, then returned to manipulating the lock. Silence fell in the cell and only dull yells were coming from dejarik table.

Xiang and Chirrut cringed simultaneously.

‘Who’s the one in the next cell?’ the blind man threw a question.

Cassian glanced over his shoulder at the Guardian and then at small barred window with view of said cell, but Baze was faster. He stepped across the room to peer inside the cell. He saw a huddled shape by the wall, covered in grey pilot’s suit with eye-catching white imperial emblem on shoulder.

‘An imperial pilot’ Baze sneered. ‘Shall I kill him?’

‘No!’ Cassian jumped at his feet and wedged himself between the window and bulky man. Baze made few steps back, his gaze trained on the captain. He ignored surprised look of Xiang boring into him.

Cassian turned to window again. ‘Hey. Hey, are you the pilot? The shuttle pilot?’ he tried to coax man’s attention. The other prisoner made no move nor a single sound, his bleary gaze roaming over the floor.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Chirrut asked, his frown deepening.

‘He was abused’ Xiang whispered and winced again. ‘Someone hurt him.’

Cassian eyed them shortly and focused back on speaking to the young man.

‘Galen Erso. You know that name?’

That finally earned man’s attention. He languidly lifted his head and turned it to Cassian, though his eyes were still unfocused.

‘Pilot’ he repeated. His voice was thin and hoarse. ‘I’m the pilot. I brought the message’

‘Okay, good. Now, where is Galen Erso?’

‘Brought the message from Galen. Brought it from Eadu.’

All of a sudden the ground shook violently and the stone walls cracked and fractured. Xiang bent in half with a shout clutching at his chest.

‘Xiang!’

Panicked Chirrut groped for son’s ashen face, traced features twisted in pain with fingertips. He himself went pale at enormous distortion in the Force.

The guards rose from their seats alarmed, their game forgotten, and ran in different directions. Cassian jumped to the door and blindly manipulated at the keypad. There was a sharp hiss and the door slid open. He and Baze lunged to the pile of their equipment stacked up in the middle of the chamber. Chirrut helped Xiang to stand up and at slow pace the two left the cell too. The pilot moved to the door of his cell watching other men collecting their belongings.

Cassian pulled out his comm and barked few sentences, ordering his droid to fly their ship to the temple. He grabbed his blaster and bagpack and sprang toward the corridor Jyn had been taken to.

‘Where are you going?’ Chirrut asked after him.

‘I gotta find Jyn! You get the pilot, we need him!’ the captain yelled before he rushed down the staircase.

‘Alright, I’ll take the pilot’ Baze grunted and adjusted his weapon. Seeing him raising powerful gun the prisoner curled on himself and covered his head with arms. Baze shot the keypad and the door opened. He ushered the pilot out of cell room.

‘Can he walk?’ Baze nodded at Xiang. The boy was hanging at Chirrut’s arm and pressing fist to breastbone, fighting for breaths, barely conscious. Chirrut shook his head.

‘I’ll take him.’

Baze holstered the gun and carefully wrapped arms around Xiang and set limp body over his shoulder. Chirrut found his staff and lightbow on the pile.

The three ran through crowded corridors, following rebels all running toward the same point; they had come to conclusion partisans must have been heading the entrance of te building. No one paid them any attention, too busy saving their own lives. The ground was trembling continuously, new cracks were appearing on walls. Clouds of dust were risen by numerous pairs of feet and parts of ceiling falling off.

Eventually they reached the outdoors. Baze halted abruptly as, once his eyes adjusted to sunlight, he saw the oncoming force of natures, a wall of rocks and dust and storm eating the horizon, enclosing the temple. Nowhere to run.

Chirrut stopped beside Baze. ‘What do you see?’

But his husband found no words to describe the view. Breath died in his throat when he tried to drew any sound.

‘Do you see captain’s ship?’

Baze looked around but he only saw fleeing rebels, crumbling pillars and the storm in front of them.

‘Not yet.’

In his arms Xiang shifted and groaned. A weak pat to Baze’s chestplate was an ask to be put back on the ground. Baze let boy's feet touch the soil but his arms still wrapped around boy’s middle, securing his uneven steps.

Flicker of old ship appeared on the landscape of the storm and turned to land on clearing in front of temple’s entrance.

‘Chirrut, come on!’ Baze commanded and started to run with one hand on Chirrut’s elbow and other looped around Xiang. Behind them Jyn and Cassian dashed out from the temple, the captain shouting at the pilot to hasten him.

Battered U-wing sat gracefully on Jedha’s sand. The whole group immediately jumped onboard. Cassian darted toward co-pilot seat and together with the droid struggled to maneuver the ship between falling rocks. Chirrut sat on bench in the middle of cabin and Baze eased Xiang next to him. The boy was stiff, still fighting to slow down his breathing, droplets of sweat collected on his forehead, fingers curled around edge of bench so hard it turned white. Without a word Chirrut wrapped an arm around boy’s back and tugged until Xiang was pressed to his side with head resting on his shoulder - like they had lied together when small Xiang was afraid of sandstorm. Baze, Jyn and the pilot watched through the viewport as Jedha was deteriorating into eruption of debris and fire.

Cassian pulled at hyperdrive lever and the image of wounded planet blurred and dissolved to streaks of light passing them as engines pushed the ship with speed faster than light.

Once in safe confines of hyperspace the team allowed themselves a deep breath, but they were far from peace. Cassian frantically pushed buttons at the console to set the course and then moved to communication station to contact Rebellion’s command for further orders. The others were squatting with lowered heads trying to proceed what had just happened. Xiang’s breathing eventually evened but they boy still shook with what seemed like weeping. Chirrut was embracing him tightly, pale and sweaty too.

‘What’s wrong with them?’ Jyn asked worried, watching the hugging couple.

‘They felt the Force screaming with dying NiJedha’ Baze explained gravely from the far corner of cabin he had nestled in.

‘The whole city, destroyed?’ Chirrut repeated in disbelief. No one had enough courage to confirm. ‘All of it? Baze, tell me.’

‘All of it.’

The words fell inside the cockpit heavy like stones. NiJedha was gone and Baze’s somber statement only sealed the fact. The pilot and Baze exchanged looks. The younger man hanged his head abashed.

‘Why?’ Xiang sobbed, cheek pressed to father’s collarbone. ‘Why did they do that? They already took the Temple. Killed other Guardians. Why must they have destroyed whole city?!’

‘Shh. Calm down, Jixiang’ Chirrut whispered to top of boy’s head. ‘Search for the Force, it…’

‘I can’t! How can I calm down when my whole homeworld was destroyed by the Empire?!’ Xiang pushed himself away and stood up, his stance still wobbly. ‘I asked you, _begged you_ to join partisans, to do anything against the Empire! But you were too stubborn, said it’s not a solution! And now NiJedha is gone!’

‘Do you really think one or two, or even three more partisans on Jedha’s surface would have changed anything?’ Cassian turned from communication panel to shouting teenager. He didn’t try to hide irritation. ‘NiJedha was annihilated by space station. How do you imagine stopping the whole station from firing laser so powerful it destroys cities?’

‘Then why the noble Rebellion have done nothing to stop it, knowing a weapon like this exists?! You’re responsible for NiJedha’s destruction as much as the Empire!’

‘Xiang, that’s enough’ Chirrut’s fingers wrapped in iron grip around boy’s wrist. Xiang tried to pull his arm away but Chirrut was relentless, frowning, with stare trained on the wall in front of him.

Xiang glared at Cassian once more. Captain’s face stayed blank despite the anger in his voice.

‘Sorry’ the boy muttered and pouting sat back next to Chirrut.  

Cassian snorted in answer and growled to Kay, ‘Set course to Eadu.’

‘Is that where my father is?’ There was a tiniest spark of hope in Jyn’s voice.

Cassian confirmed with unsure nod.

‘Are you Galen’s daughter?’ the pilot spoke for the first time, hesitantly, as if he forgotten how to talk at all. Xiang glowered at him and opened his mouth to spill another tirade but Chirrut stopped him with another squeeze.

‘I’m Bodhi. The pilot. I brought the message from Galen’ the man said. Jyn looked at him with small involuntary smile blooming on her face. ‘He said I can make it right. If I was brave enough. Do something about it… Guess it was too late’ he finished hoarsely.

‘No, it wasn’t’ Jyn retorted with vigor.

‘Seems pretty late too me’ Baze made a bitter comment.

‘No. We can beat the people who did that’ Jyn looked around at others. Cassian was doubtful, Baze and Xiang suspicious, Chirrut and Bodhi attentive. ‘I’ve seen my father’s message. They call it the Death Star. And there’s a way to defeat it. You’ she glanced at Cassian with lips pursed in a thin line and stood up from the bench, ‘were wrong about him.’

‘He did built it’ the captain rebutted.

‘Because he knew they’d do it without hm. But he made a choice. He rigged the trap inside the Death Star. That’s why he sent the message.’

‘Where’s the message?’

Jyn shook her head. ‘It was a hologram.’

Cassian turned to Bodhi, ‘Did you see it?’

Pilot’s answer was negative too.

‘You don’t believe me’ Jyn snarled.

Cassian almost smiled. ‘I’m not the one you’ve got to convince.’

‘I believe her’ Chirrut cut in. Everyone gazed at him.

‘Me too’ Xiang added, though he knew his words meant nothing.

‘Good to know’ Cassian noted with barb.

‘What kind of trap?’ Baze questioned. ‘You said your father made a trap.’

‘The reactor. He’s placed the weakness there. He’d been hiding in for years. He said if you can blow the reactor, the module, the whole systems _goes down_.’ She looked back at Cassian. ‘We need to tell the Alliance. They need to know there’s a way to destroy it. They have to go to Scarif to get the plans of Death Star.’

Cassian immediately refused, ‘I can’t risk sending that! We’re in heart of imperial territory!’

‘Then we’ll find him. Bring him back, so he can tell it himself.’

With face expressing no emotions Cassian gave a final nod and stepped back to co-pilot seat. Jyn sighed and took a place beside Xiang with elbows resting on her knees, agitated with Cassian skepticism. She noticed the boy was still in quite pitiful condition, slumped forward on the bench, rubbing at red puffy eyes.

‘How are you?’ she asked Xiang gently.

‘I’ve just lost my home. I guess I feel shitty’ the teenager grumbled not looking at her but at the floor.

‘Language!’ Baze growled.

Jyn smiled sadly in answer. ‘I know how it feels to lose home, to lose everyone dear.’ She paused, then added, ‘Can I do something for you?’

Xiang turned head to look at her. ‘I think not. Thanks anyway.’

She smiled a bit wider and ruffled boy’s hair despite loud protest. Chirrut once more hugged Xiang in tight, almost rib-crushing embrace.

‘What are we going to do now?’ Xiang glanced up at father’s milky eyes.

‘The Force will guide us to the place where we’re destined’ Guardian answered, sliding his hand up and down Xiang’s arm.

Xiang let out annoyed huff. Even he was sometimes fed up with Chirrut’s riddles.

‘By that, you mean “search for refuge on whatever planet captain Andor leave us”?’ Baze prompted without amusement.

‘Sort of. In time we will see.’

Silence fell inside the cabin. No one talked anymore, people gathered inside resting for whatever was awaiting them on Eadu.

*          *

U-wing’s hull whined as relentless gusts of wind hit one after another on its sides. Cassian and Kay were struggling to keep the ship on the course between ridges of canyon but their efforts barely sustained in battle against everlasting hurricane. Bodhi kneeled between them to instruct how to get to the imperial laboratory; even with his advice pilots could barely steer the vessel.

Chirrut and Xiang were both meditating on the bench, the man praying under his breath and the boy quiet. Jyn watched them curiously while Baze paid it no attention, too busy keeping upright during turbulent flight.

Ship’s wing collided with rock spire. The U-wing rapidly descended and the cabin filled with loud piercing warning signals.

‘Hold on tight, we’re coming hard!’ Cassian cried only seconds before the ship crashed into solid ground. Everyone fell forward as the ship slid on wet ground losing the speed until it stopped.

Cassian jumped out of his seat and with waterproof coat on he went out to assess the damage from the outside, and Bodhi with Kay were trying to activate communication panels - with no effect. The captain returned after few minutes, soaking wet and in even worse mood.

‘Bodhi. Where’s the lab?’ he snapped at the young man.

‘The research facility? It’s just over that ridge’ Bodhi pointed in the direction with a thumb.

‘We have to hope there’s an imperial ship left to steal. Hopefully the storm keeps us hidden down there. You stay here. You’ he shoved another cape at Bodhi ‘are coming with me. We’re going for check out.’

Jyn lifted herself from her place. ‘I’m coming with you.’

‘No. You know your father’s message. We can’t risk’ Cassian explained while assembling his rifle.

‘That’s ridiculous. We all heard the message!’ she protested.

Cassian answered with growing annoyance, ‘All I want to do right now is get a handle on a situation. So we’re going in small team, very carefully.’ He turned to Bodhi. ‘Let’s get on with it.’

Bodhi looked around sheepishly and without a word followed Cassian. Jyn watched their departure through the viewport, anger still boiling in her chest.

During the quarrel Chirrut listened to Cassian and Jyn with a frown. When the two man left he asked, ‘Does he look like a killer?’

‘No’ Baze answered immediately. ‘He has a face of friend.’

‘Who are you talking about?’ Jyn turned to them.

‘That captain’ Xiang replied.

‘What do you mean, “does he look like a killer”?’ she asked further.

‘The Force moves darkly near a creature that’s about to kill’ Guardian stated, matter-of-factly. Jyn frowned, not quite understanding his words.

‘His weapon was in the sniper configuration’ Kay interjected.

Woman’s eyes widened in sudden realization of Cassian’s plan. She jumped at her feet, quickly found a coat and ran out of the ship.

‘Are we going to wait for them?’ Xiang looked up at Baze.

‘As for me, it’s fine’ the man grunted and nestled himself more comfortably in his spot in the corner.

‘Is that what the Force want?’ Chirrut cocked his head toward his son.

Xiang groaned. ‘I really can’t focus on meditation right now.’

‘You should. The matter isn’t about asking for Force’s guidance when the weather is clear, but in the middle of turmoil.’

‘I hate it when you sound like that, pop.’

Chirrut grinned and stood up, propped on his staff. ‘I, for instance, already know that Jyn will need help. Stay here Jixiang and wait for our return.’

‘Where are you going?’ Baze asked as Chirrut tapped the way to ramp and out of the ship.

‘I’m going to follow Jyn.’

‘Alone? Good luck!’

But Baze already raised from the floor and stomped to the entrance too.

‘I don’t need luck, I have you!’ Chirrut yelled from the outside, loud enough to be heard among the storm.

Baze sighed exhausted. ‘Xiang, stay here and wait for us’ he ordered and followed his husband.

‘Yeah, sure, no problem’ the boy screamed after his father, sure he wouldn’t be heard, and leant back on the bench.

‘My old men are sometimes really weird’ he grumbled.

‘I don’t suppose I have a right to judge anyone’s parent. I don’t have any myself’ Kay spoke, still tinkering with console.

‘So, you were an imperial droid?’

‘Yes. I was reprogrammed and now I serve the Rebel Alliance. I think it’s called “changing sides”.’

‘Right’ Xiang smirked and let his head fall back. He was grounded in the wreck with occupied droid for who know how long.

He shut his eyes and listened to the raindrops rapping furiously at the hull, until he heard _it_. A hum, a whisper, coming from all around him. He sensed his fathers, not far from the ship yet and as for now, safe. Xiang wondered how the Guardian wanted to help Jyn. He peeked from half-closed eyelids on the bench and saw lightbow’s gone. He had never seen Chirrut using it. He doubted his father was even able to use it, lacking sight, but apparently…

Kay’s rigid electronic voice ripped Xiang out of trance. He eyed the droid which was speaking to the comm. It seemed he had finally forced it to cooperate.

An alarming feeling erupted in his chest, squeezing a pained grunt out of his chest. Fathers and new companions were in danger. Xiang sprang to the viewport and gazed at Eadu’s sky, now marred with handful of X-wings’ silhouettes, similar to the one that used to be a morbid memorial on NiJedha’s street.

‘We need to get out _now_!’ the boy shouted. ‘The ship’s perfect target!’

‘You’re right, there’s a 78% of chance we get hit. We must leave the board’ the droid agreed and stepped toward the door. Xiang grabbed discarded coat and dashed out of ship right behind him.

They were only meters away from the U-wing when a lone bolt hit the ship and changed it into a ball of fire. Kay grabbed the boy and pulled him closely, covering him from impact of explosion.

‘Thanks’ Xiang panted, watching over shoulder at burning wreck.

‘You’re welcome.’

Kay let him go and Xiang stumbled on the wet ground. Hard rock surface cut his hands, still stained with red paint. It felt like eternity had passed since he was painting graffiti with his friends, all of them now dead.

Quick check of the Force. Fathers were still unharmed.

Single dark form appeared on a path and was quickly approaching the two. Xiang recognized the aura of Bodhi. He sneered involuntarily at the very thought of ex-imperial pilot though the man hadn’t made him any hurt so far. He’d probably stand no chance against Xiang; though the boy officially wasn’t an apprentice, the Guardians had educated him as if he was one, zama-shiwo included. Plus Baze had taught him to use various guns.

But this man… He looked so fragile. His mind was already wounded. And the Force around him, it was nothing like auras of other Imperials. He was _good_.

Bodhi halted in front of them. ‘I’ve found us a ride. Hurry up!’

Xiang and Kay followed the pilot up the narrow road along the ridge, prone to constant assault of rain and wind. On the other side of canyon, on a landing platform, a gunfire went on, and above X-wings were clashing with TIE figthers. Laser blasts were blazing above their head like thunders. From time to time shot starfighter dived like a shooting star to crash into rocks. Xiang kept a track on his fathers, the men not far from him, thankfully still safe.

Bodhi led them to shuttle port. There was only one Zeta-class vessel left, just as old and worn as destroyed U-wing, but what was more important Bodhi managed to open its door and together with Kay brought the engines to life. Bodhi let out a happy shout when the console in front of him lit up with control lights.

‘Where do we fly?’ the droid asked.

‘I saw Jyn and Cassian on the platform’ Bodhi replied. He pushed at a combination of buttons and the ship rose from the ground.

‘What about my fathers?’ Xiang worried. He was standing between pilots’ seats watching as the man and the droid worked in hurry.

‘We’ll get them too, don’t worry’ Bodhi glanced at him with the corner of eye, fingers clenched on steering bar. With little problem he and Kay turned the ship and set it to fly toward the platform. Xiang sensed fathers moving in direction of the building.

Jyn and Cassian spotted them at once and ran toward the edge of landing platform. A group of stormtroopers chased after them. Bodhi used ship’s guns to shoot them down.

‘Nice shot’ Xiang made a comment when a whole row of white soldiers fell down. Bodhi thanked nervously.

Bodhi jumped from his seat and punched a button by the hatch door to open it. Jyn rushed inside and the captain stopped at the ramp, waiting for Chirrut and Baze who were also heading to the ship. Once everyone was onboard Bodhi screamed at the droid to take off.

Xiang crossed the small cabin in two steps to loop his arms around fathers’ waists, or at least attempt to. ‘Pop, dad! Are you alright?’

‘Besides being wet as hell, pretty alright’ Baze grunted and slumped on now closed hatch.

With Xiang’s assistance Chirrut sat down beside his husband.

Cassian and Jyn were shouting again. About her father, following orders, the Alliance. They both were spitting the words furiously, radiating with anger so strong it was nearly palpable, glaring hatefully at each other.

‘Yavin 4’ the captain snapped at Bodhi. ‘Make sure they know we’re coming in stolen ship. Anyone else?’ he turned around. When no one answered he climbed to upper compartment.

*          *

Yavin 4 was beautiful. The grief after Jedha still sat heavily on the bottom of Xiang’s heart, but he couldn’t help gaping at green canopy of dense forests. In the middle of it stood proudly the complex of stone ziggurats surrounded by landing pods, most of them occupied with diverse spaceships, some of them looking more like private cruisers than war vessels.

‘Alliance council meeting’ Cassian explained shortly.

When they landed the captain took Jyn and Bodhi to the meeting with Alliance’s council. Chirrut, Baze and Xiang were approached by two intelligence officers to be taken for interrogation, separately. The officers disputed whether Xiang should also be questioned or not; eventually Xiang assisted Chirrut during interrogation and answered questions too. Perhaps the officer took a pity on Chirrut’s blindness, as they were only asked simple question and released with directions where to ask for further help. They waited in the hangar by one of the X-wings, propped against its hull, for Baze who joined them soon after.

‘What are we waiting for now?’ Xiang asked.

Chirrut pointed at the door on the other side of hangar with tip of staff. ‘The meeting isn’t over yet.’

‘But you don’t care for its result. You aren’t rebels, and don’t want to be.’

Chirrut snorted. ‘It’s not about us being rebels or not. It’s about what the Force wants us to do.’

Xiang’s eyes rounded. The boy took a step back in shock. ‘You will fight? As rebels?’

‘Stars, Chirrut, what’s your plan?’ Baze leant closer to his husband and murmured into his ear.

The Guardian didn’t reply, only nodded at his left. Baze and Xiang turned to saw captain Andor talking with quite large group of rebels between repaired starfighters.

‘No’ Baze still spoke quietly, but his voice was thick with disbelief. ‘You don’t want to…’

Chirrut nodded eagerly. Baze sighed.

Through the door Chirrut had pointed familiar female character stomped out angrily toward them, with fretful Bodhi at her heels.

‘You don’t look happy’ Baze noted.

Jyn raised her hands hopelessly. ‘They prefer to surrender.’

‘And you?’

‘She wants to fight’ Chirrut said instead of her, with a faint smile already flourishing on his face.

‘So do I’ Bodhi stepped closer. For the first time there was a fire in his voice. ‘We all do.’

‘The Force is strong’ the Guardian punctuated his words with a tap of his staff to the ground.

‘I don’t know if the five of us enough’ Jyn noted glumly.

‘How many do we need?’ Baze asked with mysterious smile.

‘What do you mean?’ Jyn frowned. Baze turned to the left and pointed behind her. She whirled around too and saw Cassian surrounded by two dozens of soldiers approaching.

‘They never going to believe you’ the captain spoke with usual blank face.

‘I appreciate the support’ Jyn gave him a sardonic smile.

‘I believe you’ Cassian made a step forward, then another. He waved his hand in direction of the group behind him. ‘They all want to volunteer. We’ve all done terrible things for the Rebellion. For a cause we believe in. The cause that was worth it. But I couldn’t face myself if I gave up now. None of us could.’

‘It won’t be comfortable’ Bodhi cut in. ‘It’ll be a bit cramped, but we’ll all fit.’

‘No time to lose. Prepare yourself while the ship is refueled and then we depart’ Cassian ordered. The group scattered in various directions. Bodhi trotted toward the shuttle. Cassian stepped closer to Jyn and the couple exchanged hushed sentences.

Baze pushed himself up. He put his big hand on Xiang’s shoulder to calm overexcited boy down.

‘You don’t fly with us’ Baze stated.

Xiang gazed at him with feeling of being betrayed in his eyes.

‘Dad’s right’ Chirrut supported his husband. ‘We fly to the real battle, Jixiang. We can’t risk your life.’

The boy retorted, ‘I can fight! Just give me blaster, or…’

‘Xiang.’

‘You can’t just leave me here! You may die too!’

‘Xiang.’

The teenager shifted his gaze between fathers, desperately searching for arguments. But he already realized they were undeniably right. Wetness welled in his eyes.

Chirrut crouched in front of him so their face were at the same level, and cupped boy’s face with both hands. ‘I need you to listen carefully, Jixiang. This mission wasn’t authorized and you need to keep it secret for as long as possible. You remember officer’s instruction, right? Your quest is to get a room assigned, if they ask why you’re alone tell we’re still interrogated. Then eat and rest.’

Xiang leant his head into gentle touch and raised his own hands to cover Guardian’s ones with them. A stream of tears flowed on his cheeks, wetted Chirrut’s palms.

‘Please don’t go’ Xiang whispered desperately.

‘You were always accusing us of doing nothing. But now it’s time for us to join the fight’ Chirrut smiled sadly. His milky eyes were gleaming with tears too. ‘I know you feel it to, Xiang.’

‘Promise you’ll come back.’

Chirrut leant in so they foreheads touched. ‘Search for the Force and you will always find us, my son.’

Xiang trembled with sob, fresh tears escaping shut eyelids. Chirrut raised on his feet and hugged the boy shortly. Then Baze tugged at Xiang’s shoulder to catch him in embrace.

‘Wait for us, Jixiang’ Baze muttered and planted a quick kiss on the top of boy’s head.

The men looked one final time at their beloved son and walked away toward the exit of hangar and farther, outside, where the shuttle was parked. They held hands together, giving each other consoling squeezes, keeping each other from looking back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain myself before You kill me for another cliffhanger:
> 
>    
> I considered different endings for quite long, but I really couldn't choose any particular one. So I decided to finish the fic at this point so every reader can pick the ending according to their tastes: classic movie-like, Everybody Lives AU, or maybe a version where Xiang manages to conceal himself on board of Rogue One and flies on Scarif too.
> 
> I will write some of my favourite ideas for ending- I'm currently working on two - but treat them rather as possible endings, not as something fixed.


End file.
